


XI

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [11]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Ich war noch ein Knabe. Ich weiß, es hieß:Heut kommt Base Olga zu Gaste.Dann sah ich dich nahn auf dem schimmernden Kies,ins Kleidchen gepreßt, ins verblaßte.Bei Tisch saß man später nach Ordnung und Rangund frischte sich mäßig die Kehle;und wie mein Glas an das deine klang,da ging mir ein Riß durch die Seele.Ich sah dir erstaunt ins Gesicht und vergaßmich dem Plaudern der andern zu einen,denn tief im trockenen Halse saßmir würgend ein wimmerndes Weinen.Wir gingen im Parke. – Du sprachst vom Glückund küßtest die Lippen mir lange,und ich gab dir fiebernde Küsse zurückauf die Stirne, den Mund und die Wange.Und da machtest du leise die Augen zu,die Wonne blind zu ergründen ...Und mir ahnte im Herzen: da wärest duam liebsten gestorben in Sünden ...





	XI

Johann hasste Weihnachten. Nicht, weil er das Fest oder die Idee an sich verabscheute, und er mochte auch seine Verwandten. Was er aber gar nicht leiden konnte war die Kombination aus den drei Dingen. Verwandte? Cool. Verwandte an Weihnachten? Schon nicht mehr ganz so cool.

Es waren die schlimmsten Stunden seines Lebens, wenn er mit den ganzen Onkeln und Tanten dasitzen musste, die Serviette auf dem Schoß und ein jeder meckerte rum. „Die Gans ist aber schon ein bisschen sehr durch.“, oder „Herbert! Reiß dich doch zusammen!“, oder „Diese Politiker heutzutage!“

Politik war sowieso ein schlechtes Thema bei seinen Verwandten. Es wurde ein Name erwähnt und schon fingen sie alle das Schreien an. Johann hatte es satt. Es war einfach nur zum Kotzen. Und wenn dann die Geschenke aufgemacht werden sollten, dann konnte er immer sehen wie alle gegenseitig die Geschenke beäugten, um zu schauen, dass sie auch ja alle etwas in ungefähr dem gleichen Wert bekommen hatten. Wenn jemand Theaterkarten bekam und der andere nur ein Buch, dann wurde man für zwei Jahre mindestens nicht mit dem Arsch angeguckt.

Manchmal fragte sich Johann, ob diese Menschen überhaupt erwachsen waren. Sie benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder. Und das kam von Johann, der der Jüngste war mit seinen neunzehn Jahren.

Er hätte sich ja sowohl vor dem Essen als auch nach dem Essen zurückgezogen, aber dann gab es mächtig Ärger mit seinen Eltern. Und die waren die einzigen zwei Leute, denen er das Fest nicht vermiesen wollte. Obwohl da schwerlich was dran zu ändern war, weil ihr Fest auch nicht prickelnd war. Sie fanden die Verwandtschaft auch einfach nur grauenhaft. Aber was muss, das muss.

Als es an der Haustür klingelte war Johann schon zu einhundert Prozent gestresst. Seine Mutter hatte zu spät mit dem Essen angefangen und das Resultat war, dass Johann kräftig mit anpacken musste. Das war der Grund aus dem Johann eher ungehalten die Tür öffnete. Davor stand Onkel Wagner, ein begabter Musiker. Leider war er sehr eitel und wenn man ihn einmal nach seiner Musik fragte, konnte man sich einen zweistündigen Monolog anhören.

Was Johann überraschte war, dass Onkel Wagners Frau Cosima den Sohn ihres Bruders mitgebracht hatte, der anscheinend ungefähr Johanns Alter war.

Und was Johann noch ein bisschen mehr überraschte war, dass er den jungen Mann vor sich auf den ersten Blick heiß fand. Seine roten Locken waren in einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, den Johann am liebsten wieder geöffnet hätte, um mi t seinen Fingern durch die samtenen Strähnen zu fahren. Seine blasse Haut strahlte so hell wie Porzellan, war so glatt und makellos. Diese grauen Augen, die ihm wie ein Gewitter entgegenblickten. Und diese Sommersprossen!

Johann blinzelte, riss seinen Blick von dem fremden los, der ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Johann schluckte, streckte mechanisch seine Hand aus und krächzte: „Johann.“

Bedächtig nahm der andere die Hand entgegen und sagte freundlich: „Friedrich.“

Hinter Johann kam seine Mutter aufgelöst mit einem Küchentuch in den Händen angestapft und fing an die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer zu scheuchen. Onkel Wagner machte nur ein entrüstetes Geräusch und rauschte dann zu dem Sessel neben dem Weihnachtsbaum, auf den er sich würdevoll niedersetzte.

Friedrich trat auch verlegen ein und Johann starrte ihm hinterher, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und seiner Mutter zurück in die Küche folgte. Sie brauchte schließlich immer noch seine Hilfe.

Das Essen war das Schlimmste an dem ganzen Abend. Nicht nur wegen all der Regeln, auf die seine Verwandten beharrten. Nein, es war Friedrich, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß und ihm die ganze Zeit Blicke zuwarf. Johann konnte sich gar nicht richtig auf das leckere Essen konzentrieren. Immerzu beobachtete er den rothaarigen Jungen, wie dieser sein Fleisch schnitt und mit einer grazilen Handbewegung die Gabel drehte.

Es hatte etwas erotisch feminines an sich. Johanns Kehle war ganz trocken. Und dann diese Blicke. Man konnte nicht ganz erkennen, was hinter ihnen steckte. Bildete sich Johann das nur ein, oder glitzerten diese grau blauen Augen amüsierte?

"Johann? Alles gut?"

Geistesabwesend nickte Johann und mit geröteten Wangen senkte er seinen Blick zu seinem eigenen Essen, welches er kaum angerührt hatte.

Seine Mutter hob feierlich ihr Weinglas, dass fast schon unhöflich voll war und sagte laut: „Fröhliche Weihnachte.“

Alle taten es ihr gleich, auch Johann, ob wohl er gar nicht auf seine eigenen Bewegungen achtete, sondern nur auf Friedrich, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sein Glas an das seiner Tante stieß. Dann kam der Moment in dem Johann sein Glas gegen das von Friedrich stoßen würde.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Johann war wie elektrisiert. Als ob ihn diese Augen festhalten würden. Sanft trafen die Gläser sich über dem Tisch und ein leise klingender Ton war zu hören. Ein Riss ging durch Johann und am liebsten hätte er Friedrich jetzt und hier flachgelegt.

Kurz darauf schalt er sich für den Gedanken. Das war mehr, das war nicht nur rein sexuelle Erregung. Das war so viel mehr. Es war als würde sein Herz nach vorne drängen und schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern. Und seine Finger zitterten, wenn er sich vorstellte diese weiche Haut zu berühren, die Friedrich sicher haben musste. Und er wollte diese freundliche, warme Stimme hören, wie sie nur zu ihm sprach. Zu ihm ganz alleine. Und er wollte wissen, was Friedrich mochte, was er verabscheute, was er liebte, was er abgrundtief hasste. Er wollte es alles wissen.

Der Kontakt der Gläser wurde unterbrochen und Johanns Herz klopfte immer noch wild in ihm. Er trank keinen Schluck aus seinem Glas, sondern verzehrte sich innerlich nach diesem jungen Mann, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.

So zog sich das Essen hin und dann war es auch schon Zeit für den rituellen Spaziergang, der jedes Jahr veranstaltet wurde. Onkel Wagner war laut schnarchend im Sessel eingeschlafen und wurde ohne auch nur ein Schulterzucken zurückgelassen.

In der schwarzen Nacht des Weihnachtsfeiertages stapften sie durch den knirschenden Schnee, nur begleitet von den Geräuschen freundlicher Konversation. Johann blieb ein wenig hinter der Gruppe und beobachtete sie von hinten. Da war Friedrich neben Cosima. Seine roten Locken wirkten grau in der Dunkelheit. Johann starrte ihn an.

Unerwartet drehte Friedrich sich um und lächelte Johann zu. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis Johann zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Aber er ging nicht in freundschaftlicher Stille neben Johann her. Nein, er blieb einfach stehen und bevor Johann ihn überholen konnte, packte er dessen Arm.

Johanns Atme stockte und er starrte in Friedrichs Augen. Er sah wie sie sich vor Hunger verzehrten. Er fühlte wie Friedrichs Griff sich um seinen Arm festigte und dann wieder lockerließ. Friedrichs Wangen waren gerötet von der Kälte, seine Augen leuchteten.

Wortlos trat Johann einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, so nah, dass sich ihr kondensierender Atem vor ihren Gesichtern vermischte. Er hob seine Hände, Friedrichs Hand fiel von Johanns Arm weg, und drückte den roten Schal ein wenig nach unten, damit seine Hände gemütlich an Friedrichs Wangen lagen. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und es war als würde die Welt stehen bleiben. Um sie herum fiel alles weg und es gab nur sie im Schein der Straßenlaterne.

Langsam beugte sich Johann vor, schloss seine Augen und fühlte nur noch die warmen Wangen unter seinen Fingern. So sanft wie ein Hauch spürte er Friedrichs Lippen an den seinen und er verweilte einen Augenblick in diesem Gefühl. Es war so still, von weitem konnte man noch die Stimmen der anderen hören. Um ihn herum schien sich alles zu drehen.

Er presste seine Lippen leicht nach vorne und öffnete seinen Mund. Ihre Zungen berührten sich erst zögerlich, dann etwas mutiger. Johann hörte und spürte das glückliche Seufzen Friedrichs. Die Euphorie fuhr durch all seine Glieder.

Langsam umspielten sich ihre Zungen und die pressten ihre ganzen Körper aneinander, um noch mehr Kontakt zu suchen, um die Wärme des anderen zu spüren. Sanft biss Johann auf Friedrichs Oberlippe, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Friedrichs Zähne.

Eine Sekunde später war der Kuss wieder herzzerreißend mild und unschuldig, dass es Johann das Herz blutete. Und so lautlos und wortlos wie es angefangen hatte, so lösten sich auch ihre Lippen voneinander.

Mit geschlossenen Augen standen sie inmitten der tanzenden Schneeflocken, verharrend im Augenblick. Dann öffnete Johann seine Augen wieder und er betrachtete Friedrichs Gesicht, welches einen verklärten Ausdruck trug. Ein verzaubertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. So sah er aus wie ein Engel.

Aber als auch Friedrich die Augen wieder aufmachte, da war sich Johann sicher, dass Friedrich kein Engel sein konnte. Denn er konnte die Lust in diesen grauen Tiefen sehen. Sie beide wären in diesem Moment am liebsten gestorben in Sünde.


End file.
